The recent introduction of evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (eMBMS) by the 3rd Generation Partnership (3GPP) in Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 9 has introduced a new system for delivering multimedia content, such as e.g. streaming video, audio, text, “push” data, operating system/application updates, etc., to multiple users simultaneously. eMBMS as specified by 3GPP may utilize a Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN), and may coordinate the transmission of multimedia data over a common subcarriers by multiple base station.
In order to receive desired MBSFN data traffic, herein referred to as user data, a mobile terminal may need to also receive MBSFN control data, such as e.g. from a serving cell. Such control data may specify important information regarding user data, such as scheduling information for the user data. As opposed to transmitting the control data only a single time, active MBSFN cells (i.e. non-reserved cells that are part of an MBSFN area, as will be later detailed) may transmit the control data in a repetitive fashion, such as by transmitting identical control data multiple times within a specific time window (i.e. according to an MCCH repetition period during a given MCCH modification period, as will be later detailed). Accordingly, mobile terminals select a convenient instance to receive the control data within the specific time window, and may be free to perform other operations during the remaining repetitive control data instances of the specific time window.